The Way the Cookie Crumbles
Synopsis Chunky makes some cookies, but with great difficulty. Plot Chunky is seen sitting down and reading a book while laughing, without realizing that the book is about someone trying to find who killed his parents. Chunky then later wipes a tear out of his eye, then closes the book and puts it in his counter. He goes walking to the kitchen, where he opens the fridge and proceeds to pull out a pack of dried ants. He then is about to open the pack until he smells a scent coming from outside. When he sees outside the window, he sees Mollie selling some cookies to Petunia. After he saw the cookies, his stomach begins growling. Chunky then checks in his pockets to find some money. Later his pocket becomes inside out, meaning that he ran out of money. Chunky then gets the idea to simply make the cookies himself. Confident, he grabs a cook book and some flour. He is then seen holding a laptop and then clicks on a video for some music. We then cut to outside with Exercise Guy sitting on a bench holding a pack of cookies. Bully then quietly appears behind him, then taps him in the right shoulder. Exersice Guy then turns to the right. While doing this, Bully quickly takes all the cookies and puts the empty pack back. Exercise Guy then turns back, looking confused, and grabs the box. When he opens it, he sees that it's empty, not knowing that Bully was the one that stole it. He angrily walks towards Mollie and shows her the empty box. Exercise Guy then demands his money back. Bully appears to see the whole thing, and proceeds to burst out laughing. Bully then hears some music coming from Chunky's house. He peeks through the window and sees Chunky mixing some cookie dough and making a big mess while doing so. Then, Bully quietly taps the window, and Chunky looks at it, but he sees nothing, then he just continues mixing. Bully repeats the same thing several times until Chunky had enough. He runs to the window and looks out. Then, some water is splashed onto Chunky's face, and sees Bully laughing at him, holding a bucket. Taking it as a harmless joke, Chunky just laughs with him. He then closes the window and goes back to mixing, only to see that his bowl of cookie dough was gone, so he turns around, sees Bully holding the bowl, and runs off. Chunky then runs to the window and then yells in anger. He throws a big tantrum. While he's doing this, Jefferey is seen walking down the street and then rolls his eyes after seeing Chunky. Chunky then goes to get another another bowl and yawns loudly. When he goes to the kitchen and hears a terrible song, he later sees that his laptop was touched, then he angrily closes the laptop. Chunky then sees Bully laughing at him. Chunky, finally fed up with it, goes outside and begins walking towards Bully. Chunky then grabs a tiny rock and throws it at him. Bully then just ducks and dodges it, and it hits Mollie in the eye. Chunky then freaks out and runs to help her, but accidentally trips and hits his head on the stand she was selling cookies at. The sign then breaks and drops onto Mollie's head. Chunky, rubbing his head, sees Mollie on the ground and freaks out. He tries to pull the wood out of her head but he just ends up killing her. Bully is just sitting there laughing through the whole thing. Chunky, without realizing she is already dead, began to preform CPR. Then, the bowl of cookie dough hit Chunky's head, making him bash his head onto Mollie's. Chunky then gets irritated and just throws the bowl back, but again, Bully dodges it, hitting Exersice Guy instead. Exercise Guy then becomes unable to see anything and then Bully trips him. Then, Exercise Guy's head is later cracked open when he hits the ground. Chunky is extremely shocked and motionless, while Bully laughs so hard. Chunky then just slowly goes walking back to his house. Bully just keeps on laughing like it was the funniest thing he has ever seen, but he later begins to cough harder and harder every time. He later dies as a result. We cut back to Chunky finally finished with his cookies. After placing them on a table, he just stares at the cookies for several seconds, and just proceeds to grab his pack of ants and walk away, implying that he has lost his interest on those cookies. Deaths #Mollie dies after Chunky pulled the sign out of her head. #Exercise Guy gets his head cracked open. #Bully dies after laughing too hard. Goofs *It would be impossible for Bully to steal his cookie dough and laptop that fast. *Even though it was Petunia who bought the cookies, Exercise Guy appeared with the box of cookies. He might of bought it off screen. Trivia *This is Chunky's first starring role. *This is Bully's first appearance. *Sniffles was going to make an appearance in the episode but was removed because he was forgotten and didn't appear. Category:Clayton197's episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes